Demon Wolves Interview (Remake)
by RebelMetalWolf
Summary: My OC Rebel is in a band called Demon Wolves. He and his new friends have been performing and are now being interviewed on who they are and their music style. Life in a band. I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ITS CONTENT, ALL BELONGS TO DISNEY AND MY OC"S ALL BELONG TO ME.


(Remake, decided to add some changes and had some minor errors, I wanted to fix. I hope you enjoy it.)

The Zootopia radio announcer/broadcaster is named RJ, the African wild dog. The date is December 30, 2019. The band members of Demon Wolves arrived at the Zootopia Radio Station to where their interview was to take place. The band members were escorted to the room where the interview was going to be. There, each member of the band sat down and greeted RJ.

RJ then spins around in his chair and says into the mic enthusiastically, "Hello, good afternoon canines, felines predators and prey of Zootopia! It is I, RJ the African wild dog on Zootopia Radio and today we have some special guests. Today, I'm here interviewing the wolves of the black metal, punk rock and hardcore band, Demon Wolves! The band members are all here and they are Morgoth, Kodi, Rebel, Dan, Jake and Andrew! Dan, Kodi, Rebel and Morgoth are gray wolves and Jake is a white wolf. Andrew is a black wolf which is cool! So, let's get this started! Morgoth, you go first then your band members say and and something like that. So what can you tell me or any of our viewers who are not aware of your music and genre. Explain."

 **Morgoth:** Alright, first, thanks for having us here. So, the music Demon Wolves perform is black metal, punk rock and hardcore. For black metal, my vocals are raspy, I do growls and shrieks. Same goes with hardcore as well. For the hardcore songs, I only do some raspy vocals and as for the punk music we do, I do not sing in any of our punk rock songs at all. Only if it is crust punk, that has black metal elements in it and then I would do the dirty vocals.

 **RJ:** I see, I take it Andrew is the one that sings the clean vocals and does in most of your punk songs, right?

 **Morgoth:** Yes, that is correct.

 **RJ:** Ok, let's introduce the other members. So, hey guys! How are you all doing and is there anything you'd like to say?

 **Kodi:** Hi! Name's Kodi, I play bass.

 **Rebel:** Hey, name's Rebel! I play guitar.

 **Dan:** Hey! My name is Dan! I play guitar.

 **Jake:** Hey, I'm Jake and I'm the drummer of the band.

 **Andrew:** Hello, I'm Andrew and I'm the vocals for the punk songs and hardcore songs.

 **RJ:** In general, this question is for all you guys, what and who are your favorite influences and genres?

 **Morgoth:** Well, most of us are into black metal, punk and hardcore.

 **Andrew:** Yeah, that's it. Funny thing is my sister and family are only into country and rock. And my sister is in a country band where she plays the electric guitar. The country band she joined is called The Ghost Town Ghosts.

 **RJ:** Haha, neat dude! So, any favorite bands you want to list?

 **Rebel:** I'll start with our favorite black metal bands. Our favorite black metal bands are Blodsrit, Carpathian Forest, Carpticon, Akitsa, Urgehal, Dark Funeral, Darkthrone, Krypt, Immortal, Behemoth and Gorgoroth. There are a few other black metal bands we listen to but the bands I just listed are our favorite.

 **RJ:** What about the punk and hardcore bands?

 **Dan:** Our favorite punk are As We Once Were, The Offspring, blink-182, Green Day, Simple Plan and Sleeping with Sirens. Our favorite hardcore bands are Reconstruct and To Live As Wolves.

 **RJ:** Cool! Next question, I noticed that the guitarists, the bassist, drummer and vocalist which is Morgoth wear corpse paint and the black metal "attire". Can you describe what each of you guys wear?

 **Morgoth:** Sure, I wear the spiked gauntlets, bullet belt around my waist, corpse paint, black jeans, a male tank top sleeveless shirt that's black with a white pentagram on it. I also, wear the inverted cross necklace.

 **Rebel:** Well, me Kodi and and Dan wear spiked gauntlets, corpse paint and black jeans. Dan wears a bullet belt, not me or Kodi. The t shirt I wear is mostly just a plain black t shirt or I sometimes wear a black t shirt with blood red words on it and those two words are, Black Metal.

 **Dan:** Uh huh! The t shirt I wear is black t shirt, the same as Reb's. Well, sometimes I'll wear a black t-shirt with my favorite band.

 **Kodi:** The t shirt I wear is a plain gray t shirt.

 **Morgoth:** Ha, not only that but we all wear black jeans. Except Andrew is different you can say, haha!

 **Jake:** Yeah, for me I just wear corpse paint, a chain necklace, white t shirt with a red wolf skull on it and I wear sport shorts though.

 **Andrew:** I just wear blue jeans, a camouflage t shirt and red plaid long sleeve shirt. I don't wear corpse paint but I do have an orange bandanna around my neck.

 **RJ:** So, care to tell the story on how the band got created.

As soon as RJ asked Morgoth that, Morgoth stretched back in his chair then forward and with a slight smile, he nodded. He put the mic closer to him as he adjusted his position and then spoke…

"Well, Jake, Andrew and me are childhood friends. We lived in the same neighborhood believe it or not. Halfway through high school, that's when we became obsessed with music. So we decided to create a band. During that summer break when Sophomore year ended, we created our first band. I was the vocals and guitarist. Andrew was the vocalist as well. Jake was the drummer and Jake's friend James the fox was our bass player. We did have a second guitarist named Hutch who was a wolf. Our band name was Demon Predators. We performed at parties and hang outs. We only performed 5 songs, Dead Cold Winter and Decay are black metal songs, The Chase, Strike the Match and Run are all hardcore type songs. The band was kinda short lived because once high school ended. Hutch moved to another city and James moved to the other side of town since the college he was going to was on the outskirts. Me, Jake and Andrew attended a community college but we still played music. When we were seniors at college, Jake was at the music department where he met Dan our guitarist. Dan was a sophomore at the time, Kodi and Reb were juniors too. What happened next was Dan met Kodi and then met Rebel at guitar class. Rebel was relearning and Kodi was getting into bass. To make a long story short, we recruited them and the band that year was named Demon Wolves. And here we are now." **Morgoth** said. All **RJ** did was nod and then asked, "Neat! So how old were you guys when you first formed?

Morgoth then says in reply to his question, "I was 23, Kodi was 21, Rebel and Dan were 22, Jake was 23 and Andrew was 22." After that question was answered, RJ then asked, "Oh ok, can you each tell us what specific instruments you have and play?"

 **Morgoth:** Well, when I used to play guitar, I still play occasionally, I have an acoustic guitar, a BC Rich Warbeast guitar, an Ibanez 5 string bass and a drum set.

 **Rj:** Woah! Quite the musical one, are we? Rebel, Kodi, Dan, Jake?

 **Rebel:** The guitars I have are a JS32T Rhoads, it was my first electric guitar and it was the guitar I used for a while until I got my custom made Rhoads. My JS32T Rhoads has shark fin inlays, it is white white with black bevels. I still play that guitar. I love it! My Custom Rhoads is all black, red bevels, reverse headstock with shark fin inlays, has a whammy bar with a floyd rose and locking tuners. I mostly use the custom shop Rhoads but I still use my JS32T Rhoads on some days.

 **Dan:** The guitars I have are a Chravel Star guitar and I have an Epiphone Explorer 1984 guitar. I use both, well, I try to give them an even amount of time. They both are amazing guitars. I have a third guitar and that is my acoustic. It was my first guitar and I had it ever since junior year of high school.

 **Kodi:** The bass I use is a BC Rich Warlock bass. I do have a Fender Precision bass but I don't use that. My primary bass is my Warlock bass.

 **RJ:** Cool, very cool. How about you Jake?

 **Jake:** I only have my drum set and that's about it. Nothing more, haha!

 **RJ:** Hahaha! I still think that's awesome anyway. Andrew?

 **Andrew:** I have no instruments, I'm just a vocalist.

 **RJ:** So how do you guys get the footage, album covers and photos done? How do you use the studio?

"This one's for me" Jake said out loud, chuckling. "Well, my stepbrother who's like 7 years older than me is the cameraman, photographer and producer. He and along with some other cameramen at the concerts films and all that. He helps us out with a number of things. So, shoutout to Steve! Hehe!"

 **RJ:** Oh, awesome! I noticed in some of your cover songs, Morgoth you not only speak english but also Norwegian and Swedish. How is that?

"Well, the reason why I speak those two Scandinavian languages is because my father is a professor at college that teaches those two languages. I started speaking those two languages when I was a Sophomore in high school." **Morgoth** replied.

RJ clapped his hands and with a slight laugh said, "Looks like you have the advantage.

 **Morgoth** nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah, yeah I do! Hahahaha! I mean, I could translate a song into english and sing it or I could sing it in the language.

"Nice, it's all in good fun" RJ replied. Thinking of something to ask the band "Anyway, describe your band's symbol?"

Morgoth then leans forward and says "Of course! The background is black, a gray wolf head is in the middle and the wolf has blood red eyes giving it that demonic look. There are blood red words under it saying, Demon Wolves. There you go! That's our logo!"

 **RJ** then spoke up, "Rad! Except not all of you are gray wolves, Jake and Andrew aren't"

Nodding and shrugging a bit, Jake replied, "Nah, the logo is fine the way it is. We wouldn't want it any other way."

RJ then clapped his paws and said, "Well it was great having y'all on here!"

"Thank you!" Dan and Kodi said. Rebel then said to RJ, "Thanks! It was a pleasure!"

"No problem! Is there anything you'd like to add to close?" **RJ** asked.

To which Morgoth replies, "If you haven't heard our music yet, feel free to give it a listen. We have a ZooTube channel called Demon Wolves. You can find our content on there. Thank you! Cheers!"

The RJ put on some tunes for the Zootopia Radio Station. The Demon Wolves' band members got up from their chairs and made their way to the exit. "Alright now Zootopians, let's listen to some good tunes this afternoon RJ enthusiastically said.

 **END!**


End file.
